


Will you be mine?

by Lineonad



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad
Summary: “Is there someone you like outside the castle?”Yachiyo choked on her tea.Yachiyo Nanami, adopted daughter of the queens of Kamihama, is in love with a commoner. And that commoner happens to be Iroha Tamaki....
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Ayano Rika/Isuzu Ren, Azusa Mifuyu/Alina Gray/Misono Karin, Kure Kirika/Mikuni Oriko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha, Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Saving you

**Author's Note:**

> Iroha and Yachiyo have the same age.

Chapter 1: 

“Yachiyo this is a bad idea.” Tsuruno said as they exited the castle. “You might get scolded by your mother.” Yachiyo ignored her. Shewanted to see the outside world. Her mother has told her multiple times not to go out of the castle because she might get kidnapped by some rogues or something like that. ‘I got Tsuruno.’ She glanced at the knight walking behind her. ‘She’s a knight after all.’ TsurunoYui, is one of the strongest knights in the kingdom of Kamihama. Although she is a knight, she sometimes breaks the rules because of Yachiyo. “I swear to God, Yachiyo, we are gonna get caught.” She darted her eyes at her surroundings, checking to see if someone was watching them. Yachiyo lowered her hoodie, “We won’t.” Yachiyo grabbed Tsuruno’s hand and took of running. “S-slow down!” Tsuruno cried as the two picked up speed. “Nope.”

******************

Iroha glanced at Felicia, the blonde-haired girl was looking at the guy with anger. She stood behind Iroha, glaring and growling at him. The shopkeeper has lost one of his fruit s and he thinks it was Iroha who stole it. “I swear this girl stole from me!” The shopkeeper pointed at Iroha. “A thief will always be a thief.”

“She didn’t steal anything!” Felicia yelled. She knows Iroha didn’t steal the fruit because she knows Iroha would never do such a thing. Iroha was a nice girl, she never committed a crime and helped Sana and Felicia when they have problems. She would never do such a thing, stealing was a crime. “Are you sure?” He clenched his jaws. A crowd was beginning to form around them. They gossiped and whispered with each other, talking if Iroha really did steal his fruit. “She is not a thief!” Felicia snapped at the storekeeper. “You’re just falsely accusing her!” Sana trembled, she tugged at Felicia’s shirt. “H-hey maybe we should just apologize even if Iroha didn’t steal it.” She suggested. It was more like a whisper to them and Iroha barely heard it. “Why should we apologize to that bald guy? He accused Iroha for a crime she didn’t commit!” Felicia argued. She spat on the ground, “Iroha will never do such a thing!” Steam came out of the shopkeeper’s ears. Felicia flinched as he stormed towards them. Felicia went in front of Iroha, trying to protect her from the guy. “Outta my way you brat!” He pushed Felicia aside and slapped Iroha. Felicialandedon the ground, watching helplessly as Iroha fell to her knees. “I know you stole from me so you better-“

“Oi what’s going on here?” The crowd turned to face a hooded figure and a knight. They made a way for the knight and the figure to pass. “This little brat stole from me! Punish her!” The guy bellowed as the two approached them. “She didn’t stole fromhim. I swear on my life!” Felicia yelled, Sana nodded in agreement. “She’s lying!” The shopkeeper raised his voice.

“But I didn’t s-“

“Shut up!”

The shopkeeper slapped Iroha again. Felicia was about to charge at him when Sana grabbed her, preventing her to move. The shopkeeper raised his hand, he was about to slap Iroha again when the hooded figure appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist. “You shouldn’t hit a pretty girl.” The hooded figure turned towards Iroha. From under their hoodie, she could see blue melancholic eyes staring at her. Her cheeks turned red and her heart did a flip. ‘What is this feeling?’ The hooded figure faced the guy.

“Who are you to tell me this? You don’t have power over me.”

“You better watch your words sir. You don’t know who you’re talking to.”

“Don’t act like a hero who saves the damsel in distress.”

“Then don’t act like the villain who hits a cute damsel.”

“Why you-“

Before the guy could land a hit on the hooded-figure, the knight punched the guy in the face. The hooded figure let go, they watched as the guy took a few steps away from them. “How dare you protect her!” He yelled. “I’ll have you arrested.” Sighing, the hooded - figure loweredtheir hood. The guy’s mouth dropped. “Hurting an innocent girl and trying to hit a royalty. I think you should be the one arrested.” Gasps came from the crowd as Yachiyo glared at the shopkeeper. She turned and approached Iroha. “You okay?” She reached out a hand. Iroha stared at her, blushing. ‘She’s beautiful.’

*****************

‘Oh crap I’m gay.’ Yachiyo blushed. She and Tsuruno happened to past by the crowd when she saw the cute pink-haired girl.

‘Whose that?’ Yachiyo pointed at the girl. ‘That’s Iroha Tamaki. She’s very cute, isn’t she?’ Tsuruno smirked at Yachiyo who was still staring at the girl. ‘Yeah.’ Realizing what she said, her face turned red. ‘Tsuruno!’ Tsuruno chuckled. ‘I can introduce her to you.’ She told Yachiyo with another smirk. ‘She’s you’re type.’ Yachiyo glanced at her then at the girl, her face was still red. ‘Welllll Yachiyoooo????’ Tsuruno’s teased. It was at this time the saw the girl getting slapped. ‘How dare he! Tsuruno I’m gonna save her.’ Pulling the hoodie to her face, Yachiyo grabbed Tsuruno’s hand and dragged her towards them. ‘I’m gonna teach him a lesson.’

‘I rushed without thinking.’ Yachiyo stared at the girl, she was cuter up closer. ‘But then it was worth it.’ Yachiyo smiled. ‘’You okay?” She reached out her hand. The girl stared at her, a blush formed in her cheeks. “I-I’m fine.” She gave Yachiyo a warm smile. Yachiyo’s heart pounded in her chest. ‘I’m gonna die because of her.’ Yachiyo gulped. Iroha took Yachiyo’s hand, it was warm and soft. Yachiyo looked down, hiding her blush from the girl. “I am umm....Yachiyo Nanami.” Helping her up, Yachiyo’s heart began beating faster. “Iroha Tamaki.” Yachiyo faced her. She stared at her pink eyes, she didn’t dare to breath. “You’re beautiful.’’ She blushed, she mentally slapped herself for saying it out loud.

“Thank you.” Iroha giggled. Yachiyo swore she was about to die right there because of her cuteness. ‘Her voice is so soft.’ Yachiyo thought. ‘It fits her well.’ She looked down, she realized they were still holding hands.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“It’s no biggie really.”

“I’m in your debt.”

“No you don’t need to be in debt or anything.”

“I have to repay you somehow.”

“You don’t need to repay me.Please I insist.”

“No I need to repay you.”

A thought flashed in Yachiyo’s mind. She kissed Iroha’s hand and smiled. “Let’s hangout tomorrow. Just the two of us.” 


	2. Beautiful mornings

"Princess what are you doing?" Tsuruno watched as Yachiyo paced around her room. They had just returned from the town and Yachiyo was restless. ''I told you to call me Yachiyo remember!" Yachiyo grumbled, she mumbled something in latin before sitting down on her chair. She sighed, "I'm just thinking about tomorrow." Leaning on the doorway, Tsuruno crossed her arms and smirked at the Yachiyo. She made a scene in town and they had to escape the crowd quickly with the three girls of course. "So this Iroha girl." Yachiyo looked down, trying to cover the blush that was beginning to form on her face. "What kind of flowers does she like?" Tsuruno giggled. Yachiyo can be cute when she's flustered. "I don't know." Tsuruno said, making Yachiyo disappointed. "But I have a feeling she likes anything you give her." This made Yachiyo's blush grow bigger, her ears turned red as she gripped on the armrests.

"Tsuruno can you help me pick flowers today from the garden?"

"Of course Yachiyo. Anything for your girlfriend."

"She's not my-"

"Not yet anyways."

****************

"Homura." Madoka whimpered,nuzzling her wife's neck. "Yes my love?"Homura asked softly,it was more like a whisper as she stroked Madoka's soft pink hair. "I'm here." The two queens of Kamihama were laying in bed, spending their time with each other. They needed a break , they barely have enough time to talk to each other, let alone spend time with their daughters.As Homura stroked Madoka's hair, she hummed a lullaby. The melody hit Madoka's ears, she closed her eyes and smiled. "What shall we do today?" They had ask Sayaka and Mami to do their duties today so the two lovers can spend time with each other. Of course, being good friends, the two agree. Only if they don't make 'those' noises to disturb the castle. "I don't know to be honest." Homura gave Madoka a kiss on her forehead. "I was just too excited to spend time with you." Giggling, Madoka sat up and stared into herwife's eyes, she always loved Homura's eyes. They reminded her of the lavender flowers she loves so much.

"Hey Homura." Homura blinked at her wife, her expression changed into a sad one. She knows what Madoka was gonna say, though she didn't like to talk about it, she loved to hear her wife's voice. Madoka sighed, "I know we haven't been spending time Yachiyo and," She took a deep breath, " I have a feeling she goes out of the castle." Sitting up, Homura felt her skin crawl. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to believe it. She had told Yachiyo a million times not to go out of the castle and she thought she'd understand by now. "What makes you say that?" Homura asked, shaking the thought of her daughter being kidnapped. "Yesterday, I saw Tsuruno in the hallway who was fan girling like crazy." Madoka told Homura with a shake of her head. "I worry for that girl sometimes." Homura bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing. She can imagine Madoka's confused and cute face and Tsuruno jumping all over the place.

"She was to happy to notice me, it was kinda weird. She always notice me but that's not the point. I was about to say hi when she screeched something that made my heart stop. I thought I was hearing things."

"What did she say?"

"Should I say it, Homura? You look like your about to burst into a fit of laughter."

"I won't I promise."

Evethough she didn't want Madoka to say it. She wanted to hear her wife's lovely voice.

"You probably will."

"If I will then I'll serve you breakfast."

"If you say so."

Madoka took a deep breath."

"OMG YACHIYO IS GONNA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HOLY SH-T I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM FLIRT WITH EACH OTHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YACHIYO IS A CHICKS GIRL! THERE GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW! EIIIIIII I CAN'T WAIT!!"

Homura burst into laughter, she clutched her sides. Madoka watched with a smile as he wife laid on the bed, laughing her heart out. Homura always loved how Madoka mimics other people. "M-Madoka help me!" She laughed. A thought flashed into Madoka's mind and she smirked at Homura mischievously. "No. This is your punishment for laughing!" She tickled Homura who was laughing louder. "M-madoka!" Homura laughed as she tried to stop her wife from making her sides hurt. "I-i'm gonna die." A knock on the door saved Homura from her punishment. She breathed in a sigh of relief but she was sad when Madoka's fingers stopped tickling her. "I'll get it!" Madoka got off the bed. She turned to Homura who sat up. She winked at her, "Your punishment will still continue." She approached the door, she grasped the door knob and opened it.

"Sorry for bothering your fun time with miss Homura, my queen, but it seems like the princess is not in the castle." Nagisa told Madoka. "Also Tsuruno." Homura widen her eyes, she couldn't believe Yachiyo went out of the castle. "Thank you for informing me,Nagisa. Me and Homura will discuss about this." Madoka gave her a warm smile, Nagisa bowed and left. Madoka shut the door behind her, she turned and faced Homura. "It looks like our little girl has a date today." She approached Homura and sat in her lap. "She's in love." Madoka leaned in close, their foreheads touching. "She's probbably bored or something. Tsuruno must be joking." Homura whispered.Madoka giggled,"Doesn't it seem familiar, Homura?"

"It certainly does." Homura smirked. "But it still doesn't give her the right to go out of the castle. What shall I do to her Madoka?" Staring at her wife's beautiful pink eyes, Homura wanted to kiss her but not right now. "Let's discuss later, Homura, for now I want you for my breakfast." She whispered before kissing Homura.

****************

Bonus:

"Oh Nagisa, Good morning!" Sayaka waves at the white-haired girl as she stopped to a halt. She was carrying a tray, probably breakfast for Homura and Madoka. "Good morning Sayaka!" Nagisa stared at the tray in her hand. "Is that cheese?"

"No it's not cheese." Sayaka told her, making Nagisa disappointed. "It's for Madoka and Homura. Don't worry I'll buy you a cheesecake later."

"I don't think you have to give them breakfast, Sayaka."

"Why is that?"

"I think they'll be eating each other by now."

"Wait what?!"

"Madoka's eating her breakfast, I suggest you don't disturb them."

"Wait Nagisa-"

"They are stubborn aren't they?"

They heard a name being called, Sayaka's cheeks flushed red. "I know i'm still young but I know what breakfast mean." Nagisa walked away, with a big smile on her face. "Anyways I'm gonna eat cheese. Bye!"

*************

"She'll probably like roses. Girls love roses!" Yachiyo said as she searched for the roses. "Like I said. She's a Chicks girl." Tsuruno mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something Tsuruno?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Yachiyo turned her back at Tsuruno who giggled. "I have a feeling she's gonna pick all the beautiful flowers after she picks the roses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madoka's breakfast is only for her.  
> Edit 1: So I completely forgot that they have another child. You'll meet her in the next chapter.


	3. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha and Yachiyo met again and the two queens have been caught in the act.

Yachiyo stared at the flowers, it was a mix of beautiful flowers, ranging from roses to white ranunculus to peonies to camellia and begonias. It was a colorful sight, it can make a florist cry from the beauty. "You really out did yourself." Tsuruno patted Yachiyo's back as they exited the castle. They made sure they wouldn't be going to the same route as before so the village folks won't see them. "She'll love them!" Yachiyo felt heat rise from her cheeks, she mumbled something that was barely hearable to Tsuruno's ears. "Tsuruno you know it will just be me and Iroha. Why did you come?" Tsuruno scratched the back of her neck, she chuckled nervously. "I'm just escorting you." She reassured the blue-haired girl with a smile. "After that I'll just be with Felicia and Sana, roaming and eating steamed buns." This of course was a big fat lie. 

The night before the date, Tsuruno went out of the castle and went to their meeting spot. She and the two made a plan to follow the two secretly, which of course they need to be careful and stealthy. 'It's gonna be hard. I'm clumsy, Felicia is loud and you're gonna fangirl.' Tsuruno remembered Sana's words as it repeated in her mind to the point she could hear it outside her mind. 'We have to be careful. Sorry Yachiyo but we really love Iroyachi." Tsuruno glanced at the princess who was giggling with excitement. 'This plan is gonna be worth it.'

****************  
"Iroha calm down."  
"I can't be calm! What if I did something to embarrass her? I have to be careful!"  
"You won't. Trust me."  
Iroha sighed, Sana combed her hair slowly. "Just be yourself." Iroha nodded. But deep down, she was panicking. She was afraid to say the wrong words and do the wrong things, if she did then she won't forgive herself. "The princess probably likes you." Felicia took a bite of the apple, she smirked as she saw the pinkette's cheeks turn red. "I just love how she kissed your ha-"

"Felicia!" Sana and Felicia burst out laughing, Iroha was just as red as the apple. "Yeah I also loved how you were a stuttering mess when she grabbed your hand and ran out of the crowd, leaving the three of us behind." Sana giggled. Iroha placed her face into her hands, she didn't want her friends to see her face. "And after we left the crowd, Iroha could barely say a word to the princess. She almost fell but luckily her princess charming caught her!" The two cheered. Iroha just wanted to hide in a hole to cover her embarrassment. She just wanted the two to shut up.  
"C-can you stop?"  
"Oh Yachiyo you're so cute~"  
"No Iroha you're cuter~"  
The two mimicked Iroha and Yachiyo, Iroha looked up and glared at them, her face still red. "Guys stop!" The two laughed, they patted Iroha's back and smiled at her. "We won't be with you." Felicia told Iroha as she stood up.  
"Wait what?!"  
"Yeah. Don't you remember what the princess said?"  
Remembering what Yachiyo said, Iroha's blush grew brighter. "So that means-" Knowing what Iroha was about to say, the two nodded. They heard a knock on the door, Iroha jumped in surprise. "Yeah coming!" Felicia yelle, she glanced at Iroha and smirked. "Good luck tiger."

**************  
"I.....um....brought...these...f-flowers..for you...their beautiful...just like you...I hope you like them." Yachiyo looked down at her feet, hiding her blush from the cute girl. The trio quietly giggled to themselves, watching the two being embarrassed. "T-thank you." Iroha took the flowers and smelled them. "Their really beautiful." Yachiyo smiled, she looked at Iroha, her heart pounding in her chest. "Good luck you two!" The trio left them standing there, leaving the two girls to stare at each other. "Well shall we go?" Yachiyo raised a hand, she gave another smile to Iroha which warmed her heart. "Sure. Let me just put the flowers first."  
****************  
"I wonder where big sis is." A pink haired girl with dark purple eyes walked in the hallway, holding a stuffed tiger plushie and wearing pink pajamas. She looked like she woke up from bed, her long messy pink hair cascading down her hips told the maids and butlers that the young princess just got out of bed. "I should visit mama and mommy first." She skipped towards her parent's room, she hummed a lullaby as she neared the room.  
"H-homura!"  
She stopped a few meters away from the room, she stared at the door with fear in her eyes. 'Is mama hurt?' She widen her eyes. 'She must be! Why would mommy be screaming her name?' She ran to the door, she didn't even bother to knock and she swung the door open. "Mommy you okay?!" She asked as she entered the room. "Emiko?!" Covering themselves with a blanket, the two queens stared at their daughter, their faces were red as they stared at their daughter with shock . "Mama are you okay? I heard mommy scream your name outside the room and so I ran thinking you were in danger." Homura glanced at Madoka then at Emiko. How was she gonna explain this?

"I'm fine Emiko. There was no danger."  
"Then why did mommy call your name?"  
"Well. There was a big cockroach in the room. You know you're mother is afraid of bugs so she called me to kill it. But then you arrive and the cockroach flew somewhere in the bed. It's still here so you better run!"  
Emiko screamed, she imagined a big cockroach flying towards her with it's mouth opening wide. "AAAAHHH!" She ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open. "Homura!" Madoka slapped Homura's back when her wife burst out laughing. "Did you have to scare our daughter?!" Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Homura faced Madoka. "What could I say? She's still to young to learn about it. Plus it was your fault for being so loud." Homura smirked, earning a blush from Madoka. "It's your fault for making me scream!" Madoka grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Homura. "I can't help it." Homura leaned in close. "You're too damn beautiful." They were about to kiss when they heard foot taps.  
"Ahem?" Sayaka crossed her arms and stared at them. "Heh heh heh. Hey Sayaka..." Madoka chuckeled nervously, Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "What did we tell you guys?" Madoka pointed at Homura. "She did it." Homura felt Sayaka's glare pierce her. "Darn it."


	4. Busted

Homura grumbled a curse, her daughter was no where to be found and she had reminded her almost everyday to never go out of the castle. Her day was ruined, not because of Sayaka scolding her and Madoka to stop 'play fighting' but because of her daughter. 'I swear I'm gonna die early because of her.' She stormed towards the throne room, the maids and butlers moved aside to let her past. She didn't even bother to greet them, she was too mad at Yachiyo for being a stubborn girl.

'After all I've done for her, she should listen to me but oh no she just had to go out of the castle. How many times must I remind her?!' She entered the throne room, startling Kyouko and Sayaka. "Kyouko come with me!" She demanded. Kyouko opened her mouth to speak but she quickly closed it. This was the first time that she had seen the queen mad, she didn't dare ask her, she had a feeling she would feel her wrath. "Y-yes my queen." Kyouko glanced at Sayaka and frowned. "What's the heck is her problem?"

Sayaka shrugged her shoulders,"Either it's because I told her and Madoka to stop play fighting or she learned that Yachiyo is not in the castle. I have a feeling it's both." Kyouko nodded her head. "KYOUKO!" Kyouko jumped in surprise. Homura shot her a glare, uneasiness slithered down Kyouko's spine. "S-sorry!" She nodded at Sayaka before running towards Homura. "W-where are we going?" She asked the queen as they head towards the doors. "To the village. I have to teachsomebody to not be a hard headed brat."

***************

"I swear some one is talking about me." Yachiyo told Iroha as she sneezed. "Yeah I think so." The two were walking up a hill, Yachiyo wanted to see the kingdom from a high view.

"Um....princess."

"Call me Yachiyo."

"Right Yachiyo...um...can I have a request?"

"Sure."

"C-can I hold you my hand..."

Iroha looked away, a blush formed her face. Yachiyo stared at her before giggling. "Sure." She took Iroha's hand, making the girl's blush redder. "You have soft skin." Yachiyo told Iroha, giving her a warm smile. "I'm kinda envious."

Iroha swore she could die right now, Yaciyo was making her heartbeat beat faster. "You must be tired from walking." Yachiyo told her, they stopped walking. "Let me carry you."

*****************

"I'm gonna die right now." Tsuruno whispered, silently fan girlingbehind the tree. "Yachiyo is such a chicksgirl." Felicia and Sana nodded. Who knew the princess was good with girls?

"Maybe she got that from her mamas." Felicia chuckled, wondering if that was true or not. "Yeah you might be right. Queen Homura always find ways to make Queen Madoka blush or swoon over her. I think it runs in the family." The three laughed silently, making sure they won't hear them. "What's she doing now?" Sana raised an eyebrow, they watched as Yachiyo swept Iroha off her feet and carried her towards the hill. They widen their eyes. "Best lesbian of the kingdom goes to Yachiyo. Hands down." Tsuruno said, she was still in shock. "I agree with you." Sana couldn't take her eyes off of them. "She is literally carrying her right now."

************

"Excuse me sir." Kyouko tapped on the guy's shoulder. "Have you seen a brown haired girl with a blue haired girl?" The guy shook his head. "I see." She turned to face Homura, her face covered with a hood. She sighed,"Well they haven't seen them. I can't with Tsuruno, I wanted to see if Yachiyo really had a girlfri- I mean catch them in the act." Kyouko quickly changed her words, making sure that Homura never hears it. Homura raised an eyebrow. What did she mean if Yachiyo had a girlfriend?

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? What?"

"You wanted to see if Yachiyo had a gi-"

"I didn't say that."

"I was sure you did."

"I didn't"

"Nope. I heard it correctly. Spit it out Kyouko."

Kyouko flinched, she laughed nervously at Homura. "Well you see...I heard rumors from the soldiers that Yachiyo saved a pink haired girl and they ran away together." Kyouko gulped. She swore she saw Homura's eyes glare at her for a second. "So she has a date eyyy?" Homura smirked. She had a great idea. "I'll be going back to the castle and you Kyouko will catch Yachiyo in the act."

***************

"The view from up here is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Just like you."

Yachiyo caressed Iroha's cheek. They were sitting on the hill under a big tree, watching the kingdom together. Yachiyo laid her head on Iroha's lap, humming a lullaby her mothers used to sing for her when she was younger. Iroha stroked her hair, listening to her humming with closed eyes. "One day Iroha I'm gonna sweep you off your feet." Yachiyo smiled at her. "I'm gonna make you my queen." Iroha giggled. They weren't nervous like before, the two enjoyed each other's company while they talk about life and stuff. "I'll be looking forward to that day." Iroha leaned down and gave a kiss on Yachiyo's forehead. When she told Yachiyo that she like her, the princess was overjoyed to hear that and wasted no time to make Iroha her girlfriend.

********

'Um thank you for carrying me.'

'It's no problem really.'

'Um Yachiyo...'Hmm....'

'I like you. I like like you.'

Yachiyo stared at her, baffled. Iroha thought she would get mad at her but to her surprise she wasn't. 'I like you too. I knew you were the one when I first saw you.' Yachiyochuckled. 'Can you be my girlfriend?'

*********

'I still couldn't believe that happened a while ago.' Iroha thought as she stared into Yachiyo's eyes. "Iroha." Yachiyo whispered. "Can I kiss you?" She hesitated but slowly nodded. "Sure-" Before any of them could say something, they heard loud foot steps coming towards them. "Yachiyo you are to be back to the castle at once!" Kyouko yelled, holding Tsuruno and Felicia. "You're in big trouble lady."

"Shit."


	5. Important discussion

“Princess?” Tsuruno knocked on the door,it was wide open and Tsuruno could just walk right in but that would be disrespectful.”Princess?”

“I told you not to call me that,Tsuruno.”Yachiyo looked up from her book, she glared at Tsuruno angrily. Yachiyo Nanami, the adopted daughter of Queen Homura and Queen Madoka, was the princess of Kamihama. Even though she doesn’t look like her parents, her personality is a mix of both. “Your mother requested me to take you to the garden.” Closing the book, Yachiyo stood up and sighed. ‘She’s gonna lecture me.’ She groaned. “I had a feeling we would be caught one day.” Tsuruno grumbled as Yachiyo approached her, Yachiyo rolled her eyes. She hd told Tsuruno not to come with them but she had to be a stubborn friend and brought Felicia and Sana with them. Plus, Kyouko caught them.

She scoffed, “You know it was your damn fault we were caught. When I said only the two of us I didn't meant the three of you to watch us.” She closed the door behind her. “Honestly, mother should let me out. It’s boring in the castle and-“Yachiyo shook her head. “Nevermind.” Tsuruno smiled. She knows full well what Yachiyo was gonna say. ‘You wanted to spend more time with her.’ Tsuruno glances at Yachiyo as they walked towards the garden. “Youcan go out but not me.” Yachiyo glared at Tsuruno, knowing what the knight was about to say. Tsuruno couldn’t help but giggle.

“It’s because I am a knight and I have to patrol the kingdom.That means I am allowed to go out of the castle.”

“By patrolling you mean eating steamed buns?”

“It can be.”

“It’s unfair.”

“You’re acting like a child princes- I mean Yachiyo.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“I am not acting like a child!” Yachiyo stomped her foot. She pouted and Tsuruno burst out laughing. Yachiyo could be a stubborn person sometimes and when she did she looks funny. “Why are you laughing?” Yachiyo asked Tsuruno who was now clutching her sides. “Is there something wrong?”

“N-nothing. Nothing at all.” Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Tsuruno’s lips curled into a smirk. “Are you sure?” Nodding, the two continued walking towards the garden. “I got scolded by the general.” Tsuruno sighed, “I am sorry for that.” Yachiyo told Tsuruno as they stopped in front of two big doors. “I will be seeing you later.”

****************

Butterflies floated above the blooming flowers as Yachiyo passed them. The sun was shining it’s bright rays towards the garden, the wind whipped through the garden, sending a cold breeze towards Yachiyo. The melody of her favorite lullaby played by the music box hummed in Yachiyo’s ears. Her mother was sitting down under a big Sakura tree, it’s pink leaves dancing with the wind asit whipped past them. Her mother, dressed in a white full-dress uniform, was holding a cup of tea. Her long black hair cascaded down hair waist and her purple eyes watched Yachiyo with pride. There was an empty white chair across from her and in between them was a circular glass table. On top of the table was a small brown music box and a white teapot with blue carvings that resembles vines on it and a single cup waiting to be filled with hot tea. “Good morning mother.” Yachiyo took the seat across from Homura, she sat down and reached for the teapot.

“Good morning Yachi.” Homura placed her teacup on the table, she watched as Yachiyo poured the hot tea on her cup before setting it down on the table. “How is mama?” Homura smiled, Madoka was fine, she was not sick or anything but she wanted to take a break from today. “She’s fine.” She told her. 'She will probably talk to her.’ Homura glances at her teacup then at Yachiyo. She frowned, “Yachi, do you know why you’re here?” Yachiyo slowly nodded.

“Is it because of yesterday?”

“Yes. How many times do I have to tell you to not go outside the castle? You might be kidnapped for goodness sake!”

“I’m sorry... it won’t happen again.”

"I have told you multiple times, I have reminded you everyday to not go out of this castle, I have raised you to follow the damn rules and yet you went out of the castle despite being told a million times not to go there."

"I-I'm very sorry....."

“That’s the not only thing I want to talk about.”

“Huh?”

Homura closed her eyes. She remember what Madoka told her yesterday morning. She told her that Yachi was probably bored and lonely in the castle. But Madoka insisted to ask her that question. She gulped down the lump in her throat. “Yachi.” She said slowly,”Is there someone you like outside.” Yachiyo choked on her tea. ‘Huh. Madoka was right.’ Yachiyo’s cheeks turned red, Homura couldn’t help but smirk.

“N-no...”

“You hesitated.”

“I- I didn’t.”

“So it’s true then.”

“No!”

“Yachi your face is as red as a ripe tomato and I know when your lying.”

Yachiyo flinched. “So is it true?” Yachiyo nodded slowly. Homura’s lips curled into a smirk, “Let me see her tomorrow.”

*****************

“She wants to what?!" Tsuruno woden her eyes. The queen wants to meet Iroha?! Yachiyo sighed,"It can't be helped right? I think she knows about her." Yachiyo face palmed. "Don't tell me you told your comrades that I save her and we ran away from the crowd leaving you three behind." She didn't want to her Tsuruno say yes but she had a feeling she did. "Yeah about that....I kinda did tell them and we made a fan club..."Tsuruno scratched the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. "But hey, what's done is done right?" Yachiyo wanted to kill her right now.

"Tsuruno since I cannot go out of the castle because you were being stubborn, you will be the one to tell Iroha." Yachiyo told her, she left her standing there, speechless. "I still have some things to do."


End file.
